


Knight, Poet, Warrior

by Lahabt



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Family Dynamic, Fighting, Ghostbur, Magic, Medieval, No Smut, Other, Swearing, TechnoBlade, TommyInnit - Freeform, Tubbo - Freeform, philza - Freeform, wilbursoot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lahabt/pseuds/Lahabt
Summary: A medieval sleepybois family dynamic alternate universe.Which tells the story of a noble knight named Tommy, A kind poet named Wilbur and a fearless warrior named Techno.loosely based on the song treehouse(this is obviously all fiction based of the sbi fd, if they ever state any of them are uncomfortable about the whole fd/fan fictions being written about this i will delete this immediately.)
Kudos: 5





	Knight, Poet, Warrior

Age 13

‘DO NOT ENTER’ is written on the doorway of small, desolate tree house near a cottage in the middle of the woods in the outskirts of the town of Marfort. The sun sets seeping into the gaps of the splintered wall, outside the window an outline of a view of a distant castle and lively town can be seen in the distance. A small boy around the age of thirteen with scruffy, short hair and dirty white shirt with brown trousers and shiny, black heeled boots. He sits in his tree house alone surrounded by his own thoughts staring into the distance at the village and castle which him family almost never visits. A short knock is heard on the doorway with a soft voice saying “Techno?”. 

Techno sighs as the door opens and breathes out a question of “Why can’t everyone just go away?”. He turns around to look at the door seeing a tall, blonde man dressed in green shirt and black trousers sitting by the small doorway, realizing its his dad who goes by the name of Phil he feels a wave of guilt go over him. “Except you, you can stay.” He lets out in a shaky breath.

“Techno.” Phil repeats again. “what are you doing its almost time for dinner? Come and join your brothers soon.” Phil slowly crawls further into the tree house approaching Techno, and looking around Techno’s possessions, He picks up the small candle from a wooden table moving the only light that is lighting up the room except for the bright sun seeping through the cracks of the walls.  
Techno remains seated by the window staring in the distance. “Phil?”. Phil lets out a hum in acknowledgement. “when can we visit the town again?”. Phil lets out a sigh and exclaims “Techno you don’t want to visit the town of Marfort, they destroy stuff they don’t understand and what their scared of.” Phil talks softly while holding a streak of Techno’s hair which shows a display of soft pink strands in contrast to the rest of his brown, scruffy hair. Techno’s eyes start to tear up “Like mum?” he asks in a quiet shaky breath. Phil repeats in a sad yet confident tone. “like mum.”. 

Both Phil and Techno carefully make their way down the wooden ladders of the tree house, walking on the stone path of the forest towards their family home. Once they arrive, they head straight to the doorway of the brown and white cottage and open the door to be met with chaos. 

In the kitchen on the table sat a young boy around the age of 10 wearing burgundy shirt and black trousers which rest on his pale, scrawny body with blonde hair and striking blue eyes. His name is Tommy. Tommy’s eyes lit up at the sight of Techno and Phil entering the room. “Techno please teach me that trick with the sword that you did the other day, it was so cool!” He spoke in a very rushed way while swinging his wooden sword around in the air which was earlier placed on the dinner table. 

“Phil please tell Tommy no weapons at the dinner table.” This came from a deeper than Tommy as a much taller boy emerged from the area of the kitchen. He was the same height and age as techno and sported the same brown scruffy hair which lacked the pink strands, piercing brown eyes scanned the room. He wore a light brown loose shirt along with black pants. His name is Wilbur the second oldest of the three brothers and Techno’s twin, only younger than him by 2 minutes. 

“Tommy no weapons at the table, I’ve told you this before.” Phil sighs as he takes a seat on the table techno following close behind. Tommy lets out a puff of air with a scowl on his face, excitement immediately fading. “Yeah, well if I can’t have my sword Wilbur can’t have his journal at the dinner table!” Tommy picks up a leather journal displaying yellow pages and knocks it onto the floor causing a loud clatter. Tommy stares at Wilbur and sticks his tongue out in retaliation. Wilbur quickly scrambles towards the journal and drops to the floor to pick it up to ensure that none of the pages have come loose, He stares at Tommy with rage in his eyes and shouts “Apologize you little shit!” Tommy sits there and laughs at Wilbur’s anger. “Tommy, apologize now.” Phil says with a stern voice not wanting the dispute to go any further. Scared of his father’s gaze Tommy apologizes immediately and Wilbur accepts the apology.

Small talk filled the room, eventually when the food is prepared by Phil with the help of Wilbur. The whole family mindlessly chatter between themselves discussing their activities of the day. Tommy revealed he has been practicing the movements of the sword by mimicking what techno recently showed him and claimed he had gotten better with it; Wilbur told the three how he had been working on a new song on his old shabby guitar and promises to play it to them when its finished. Techno has not got much to say but says how he has been practicing his skills and has been thinking to himself in his tree house alone. 

Phil wishes everything would stay like this forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! this is a very short first chapter more chapters will come, the next chapter will likely be when there older. Sorry if there's any mistakes this is my first time publishing on AO3 or writing anything like this. I have big plans for the characters in the future and i'm looking forward to it!


End file.
